ST Voyager: Homestead
by STVoyagerHomestead
Summary: AU Storyline. When a visitor from 21st Century Earth visits Voyager, can he get back home before its too late. Will be a series, 13 chapters for each.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Voyager:

Homestead Series

Series 1

Episode 1

The Visitor

Authors Note: All Star Trek rights belong to Paramount and CBS. This takes place after the Season 3 episodes The Q and the Grey and Macrocosm. This is an Alternate Universe story.

"Oppa Gangnam st…American Idio….The fiscal cliff today could….."

I turned the radio off. Focusing back on driving up the road to the parking lot.

"There is nothing good on at 4 am." I said, glancing up into the rearview mirror. My short black hair a bit messy from sleeping in a tent all weekend. My five o'clock shadow noticeable and my clothes smelt of ash from sitting around a campfire all weekend long.

"Please, your just upset about the trip" Emma stated, glancing towards me. Emma Valentine. My lovely girlfriend. Always speaking sarcastically to me. She wore the pants in this relationship, perhaps that's why I loved her. She had her hoodie on and her long black hair smelt of ash, which was a put off for me. She smiled and looked out the window

"I don't like camping Emma! You very well knew that!" I stated.

"Markus please, were back at school, just stop already." She yawned "I just want to sleep. I hope your roommate didn't have a party, because I want your sheets clean this time"

We laughed. The last time Erik had a party his girlfriend puked all over my bed sheets. It smelt for weeks.

"I'm sure Erik made sure no one went into the room this time" I said, not sure if I even believed my self that time.

We approached the Apartments and got out of the rust bucket I called a vehicle. There were a few people passed out on the lawn. Erik walking out with a cig and a beer

"Well look who's back from the forest of hell" He smiled. Emma got out and walked over to him, slapping him across the face

"Look! You could have at least been decent with this!" she stated. As they argued I opened the trunk and began to unpack. Thunder roared above. Rain? I glanced p and saw a swirling purple light. It felt warm. And soon, I saw nothing but black, and a faint voice "Red Alert!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Captains Log_

_Star date 50099.1 We are still making repairs from the Continuum encounter. I have sent Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Tuvock to help Belana in Engineering. I have made my way to sickbay to visit a hero amongst our family._

"Doctor Report" I walked into sick bay quickly, my jacket open and swaying. The ship had taken heavy damage and the crew took a heavy moral blow. The doctor loomed over crewman Ala's dead body.

"He died of heart failure from a conduit explosion. Saved Naomi Wildman's life "The doctor stated, walking over slowly to me. "I hope he gets a medal. He was a hero."

"He was more than a hero doctor" I stated as I walked over to place a hand on Ala's shoulder. "He was family."

"Bridge to Captain Janeway!" Chakotay's voice boomed over the comm.

"Captain Here" I stated, the doctor raising an eye brow.

"We're reading something on long range sensors. You better have a look at this."

"On my way. Captain out!" I tapped my comm badge. I nodded at the doctor and left. After a few minutes I arrived on the bridge. Chakotay and Tom loomed at the helm, Harry Kim was at Con, and Tuvock was at Tactical.

"Report" I said, going down a few steps to my chair, looking at the view screen which showed the ship was out of warp and near a green and blue nebula.

"Were reading something odd on sensors Captain" Harry said "It appears to be a micro wormhole about four feet in diameter. The weird part is it is full of Proton, Tachyon, and Chroniton particles all flowing around it. It has a phase shift variation of 3.47."

"That's impossible. Are sensors working?" I stated, getting up and over to Tuvock.

"Indeed. All system functions are working to normal parameters Captain." He stated with the usual Vulcan logic.

"Sir! Its moving towards us!" Tom stated " It seems were attracting it"

"Move us away, reverse impulse" I stated, moving up to the helm, next to Chakotay.

"Its still following. Its…Its on the Bridge!" Harry said as a purple hue formed at the science station.

"Red Alert!" I yelled, as the alarms went off. Tuvock and Tom raised weapons. A body flung out of it. The wormhole then collapsed. The body lay on the floor.

"Chakotay" I nodded at him. HE walked over, examining the body.

"He's…Human." He glanced up "And by the look of it, early 21st Century."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[Cue Intro Theme]

Star Trek Voyager

Homestead

Series 1

Captain Katherine Janeway

Commander Chakotay

Lieutenant Tuvock.

Ensign Harry Kim

Lieutenant Tom Paris

Lieutenant Belana Torres

Neelix

Kes

Markus Toren

Episode 1

The Visitor

{End Intro}

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked into sickbay, the doctor was looming over our…"guest".

Chakotay and Tuvock stood behind the medical consol.

"Report" I stated, resting on the nearby Biobed.

"He is indeed Human, and from 21st Century Earth" the commander pulled out a black leather pouch "His wallet has an id. Markus Toren of Lansing Michigan, Born in Late 20th Century Earth, 1991, Will turn 21 in a month."

"How is this possible" I glanced at Tuvock, as he would have a logic solution

"I don't know captain," he stated with logic "Ensign Kim and Belana are working on analyzing the sensors. All we know is that he came from earth from the 21st Century."

"If we found a way to use this…Micro Wormhole, we could use this to our own advantage." I stated, walking a bit closer to the unconscious guest. "Tuvock, go help Harry and Belana. Commander, you have the bridge."

They both nodded and left. I walked up to the bed, watching the doctor become frustrated.

"Report" I said, glancing down at our…sleeping guest.

"I cant tell if he is dead or a live, let alone his insides." He stated "There appears to be some sort of…Temporal shield around him. None of my instruments are working. I had to feel his pulse on his neck to determine that he was alive."

"Can you get past it?" I said

"No. I've tried four different treatments. The shield is resonating at a 3.47 phase shift."

"3.47?" I glanced up at the doctor "That's the same shift that the wormhole had. Let met know when he wakes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"C'mon….Damn!" She threw her fists on the consol, her hair a bit wild.

"Belana calm. We can just try again" I said.

"Harry your not helping!" She stated, pacing her small space near the warp core "Realistically and Theoretically this isn't possible. This doesn't make any sense!"

"What about hypothetically?" Tuvock said as he entered the room

"We ruled that out. This wormhole doesn't even apply to any of the laws of physics. Its own rule. Its own…..thing. Technically it shouldn't have even happened." I said. Moving away from the consol.

"Any word on our guest?" She said, folding her arms

"No. I was sent to help you. Obviously there is no logical course of action left. The captain wants to know if we could use this to get home in the Alpha Quadrant." he said, without changing his face.

"Impossible" Both me and Belana said

"It should have never happened" She said " There isn't even anything left for us to analyze from where it happened. Its as if there wasn't even one to begin with."

"Ill make a report to the captain." He said, "In the meantime, keep working."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke, hearing soft humming. I glanced as a bright light shined in my face, I lifted my upper half up, rubbing my eyes. I was on a uncomfortable bed. I glanced around, a metallic room, with other beds. There were beeping and bubbling noises. Was it some sort of lab? I got up and walked around

"Hello?" I called

A bald headed man walked into the room, he wore a green and black…suit? He smiled

"Hello there!" He said "I'm the Doctor. Why don't you have a seat Markus."

"Who…Who are you?" I stated, walking aback a bit, bumping into a tray of multiple tools.

"Just calm down. Everything will be all right" He smiled. He tapped his button on his chest "Sick Bay to Captain. Our guest is awake."

"On my way" said a female voice. She must have been the captain. Where was he? A navy vessel? Government lab?

After a few minutes of waiting and staring at the man, as he stared back, a young woman in a red and black uniform came in. I stepped back, holding my ground a bit

"Listen" I said "I'm sorry if I didn't anything to piss off the Government but back off! I'll….I'll …" I grabbed a small cone shaped device and held it up "Ill defend my self!"

"A hypospray. Wont do you any good" she smiled "I'm Captain Janeway of …well the ship Voyager. You need to calm down. I can explain everything.. or almost everything."

I put it down. I still stayed back a bit.

"Your came through a wormhole. Your in the 24th Century." she smiled

I stopped. I raised an eyebrow and began to laugh "do you think I'm stupid? I'm not a kid. Don't tell lies!"

She smiled "Walk with me"

I stepped forward a bit and walked with her. We roamed through a few hallways, all made of metal.

"So where am I? An underground bunker in Canada?" I laughed, and stopped, glancing down a hallway as I watched a blue skinned man walk past us.

"No. as I said, your in the 24th century. You came through a wormhole. Your on Voyager, a star ship." she said, leading me down another hallway. We ended up in what she called the mess hall.

I walked up to what were windows, or something like them. I gazed out at the blackness, with white dots, a furry man with spots cooking what smelt like burnt cabbage and a blue man and a woman with pointy ears having a conversation. I sat down and rubbed my head.

"I know this is a lot to take in but " the captain said "We are doing everything we can to get you home to your own time line."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her. She was concerned. Her hand felt warm. She seemed motherly, heck she reminded me of my own mother. I nodded

"Id like to get some quarters. And some food" I said, with a soft smiled, then looked up "But not what ever he is making"

She laughed.

"This is a Replicator. Anything you want, its here." she said

I walked up, and thought quickly "Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich with banana slices"

A slight hum and like magic, a sandwich was before me. I took and ate at the corner. It was really good. It did however, lack that kick that a real sandwich would taste like, but it was still fine.

"Follow me" she said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I made my way out of the shower. It had been a whole day since I arrived. In that time, a woman with ridges on her head named, Belana, installed a water working shower, instead of their Sonic showers, since it had no effect on me. Neelix, the furry cook, gave me some horrible stew called Leola root stew, and Harry Kim stopped by to let me know they still have no Idea how to get me home. I paced along the room, wasn't there something to do?

I walked out, passing by a few people, particularly a female, the ocampin or ocapara girl. Cant remember what. Kes was her name though. She said she couldn't even read my mind, since she was a telepath of course. I had been given a tour of the ship and ended up in the office of the captain. Quite small but nice.

"Enjoying your stay?" she said, sipping on coffee from her desk.

"it's a nice ship" I said, sipping at what Tom called Romulan Ale. "I'm just, bored."

She glanced at me, and sat her cup down "You know, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about."

She got up, to walk to the window, only to turn around and face me.

"We cant find a way to send you back. Your stuck here. And in that time" she stepped down, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You could work amongst us. Any position you want."

I thought deeply. All I wanted was to get home, not stick around here and fantasize. However, here, the technology was great. Comfortable in fact. And I was something here. Everyone wanted to talk to me. Back in 21st century, I was a nobody amongst billions, here…..1 among 150 people. I was sure to be something.

"I just want to get home, and however long that will take. Ill help around here for as long as I can" I said "How about security? I'm sure you need another gun holder around here."

She smiled "No guns here. But I'm sure Lt. Tuvock will take you."

We both stood and I walked out, only to report back to the bridge in a yellow uniform, a badge for a crewman and a star comm badge. Tuvock stationed me on Deck 3, and for three hours, I stood around the weapons locker doing nothing. Perhaps this wasn't the field I wanted to be in.

I yawned shortly before the alarms went off. Red lights flashing and the ship shook.

"All hands, Battle stations" I heard the captains voice. I grabbed a phaser and walked with three others I was positioned with. We patrolled shortly before the intruder alert came. We noticed three sloth looking species working their way with weapons of their own. Two of my fellow officers went down. I began to fire the phaser. It wasn't the same as a gun. You actually had to aim to hit something. With a gun, you shot and hoped for the best. I was left standing, one remained of our intruders. I turned around and we both fired. The orange phaser hit him in the head, while his blast was stopped by something green. Was this my Temporal Shield that the Doctor told me about?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hmmmm" the doctor swirled around me, waving his tricorder readings "Interesting."

"What's so interesting?" I said.

"Your Temporal Shield" He said "Apparently it protects you from phaser damage. Not only that…but this…this is incredible!"

He became amazed. He glanced at me and smiled

"Sick bay to Captain, I think you better come down here." he said

It was only a matter of minutes before she arrived. The doctor smiled

"Markus's Temporal Shield isn't only keeping in phase but….its doing numerous amounts of things." he said

"What kind of things" The captain responded

I stood and watched as the two talked as I sat there

"Its keeping him from aging. As long as he remains in our phased universe, he wont age. And that's not all. From my hypothesis, anything made after 2012, specifically the date he left, wont effect him. Phasers, medical treatment. That's why I couldn't detect him with the tricorder before."

"So what your saying is" she glanced at me "He's safe from any danger that may pose a threat in this century? Astonishing"

"Well if that's all" I said "May I be excused?"

"Of course" she said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The doors shut and I glanced at the doctor.

"This goes against everything I know" he said "This shield, is remarkable"

"Can it be replicated?" I said, wondering if we could benefit from it. This could even help the Federation with the Borg and even Species 8472.

"No! not at all" he said "That's just it. Its just like the wormhole. Its not in phase with us." he said

Belana entered with Harry

"Captain, we have some startling news." she said "The wormhole. It never left."

"What? I said, confused

"We went over the sensors" Harry said. "Apparently, the Temporal Shield that the Doctor gave Markus. It is the Wormhole."

I was surprised. A wormhole turned into a phase shield. This goes against everything we learned.

"And we know how to get him home" she said, glancing at Harry with a worried look. "We entered what was called by Doctor Rota of Betazed, the Galactic Triangle."

"The what?" both me and the Doctor said it at the same time, giving each other looks

"The Galactic Triangle is a three line course of energy made by the Galaxy, of course" Harry began "its only a theory made up by Dr. Rota. He said that there are three lines, one going through the Alpha/Gamma Quadrants, One through the Gamma and Delta Quadrants, and a third, the one Markus came through. The Delta and Beta Quadrants."

"We now know how he got here. The matter is Where." Belana said "In order to get him home, we need to find another rare occurrence of this, with the same phase shift of 3.47."

"Which would be?" I asked

"According to the theory by Dr. Rota" Harry began "Energy flows through the triangle. It would shift from time to time. He theorized that every now and then, the energy would shift so much that a wormhole would open, giving way to a slipstream effect, allowing for easy travel through space. However, the phase shift can occur in any phase. We cant predict when it will occur. Best shot is random event."

"Very well. Ill relay the news." I said, rubbing my side temple. "In the meantime, Doctor. Since Markus is only effected by 21st Century Medicine. Download all available data on it. Looks like your going to learn old ways."

"I'm a 24th century EMH doctor not a medieval cleric!" he said

"That's an order!" I yelled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Captain had told me everything from the triangle theory to the doctor learning about 21st century medicine. I paced my room, wondering how long I would be here. Emma. Erik. My friends, family, school. How did time move between the two times. So much worries

A loud ring came. Was that the doorbell?

"Come….in?" I said.

The captain walked in, smiling

"I hope I'm not interrupting" she said.

"No not at all. Just contemplating on what to do" I said

"I know this must be difficult for you" she started "But I want you to know this. That you will have the same change of getting home as the rest of the crew. No matter how far it takes us out of the way, or how difficult. Your going to get home, I'm making you that promise now. I will assure you that"

I stared at her. Her voice was calm and serine. I may like it here

"Thank you" I said. "If you will excuse me. I'm late for my shift"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next time on ST Voyager: Homestead

Macrocosm

When Voyager answers help from a mining colony about a viral outbreak that manages to sneak onto Voyager through the transporter, leaving only Janeway, Markus and the doctor to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Voyager:

Homestead Series

Series 1

Episode 2

Macrocosm

Authors Note: All Star Trek rights belong to Paramount and CBS. This takes place during the Season 3 Episode Macrocosm. This is an Alternate Universe story.

_Captains Log Stardate 50425.1_

_Mr. Neelix, Markus, and I have completed our 3 day trade mission with the Tak Tak. One of the more….unusual species we've encountered in the Delta Quadrant. We are on Route back to Voyager._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
_

I laid in the back, yawning as I sat up. Neelix handing me a fresh cup of replicated coffee. Captain Janeway was at the helm of the shuttle. I rubbed my neck and stood, stretching, as I heard a few bones crack.

"I've always been taught to be tolerant of other cultures or points of view" Began Janeway "But I have to say, the Tak Tak are the most unforgiving people I ever met."

I agreed. They were off, however they did have a different style of communication. I slid up between the two, sitting down

"They are a little impatient" Neelix said under his breath

"Impatient?" I said, sipping another gulp of fresh coffee "That's an understatement."

"They make the Klingong's look sedate" the captain said.

She always made references to the species back in the Alpha Quadrant, some I never even heard of. They tired to get me up to date on a lot of things, but I mostly spent the past month learning about voyager and its crew. I thought it best to not know a lot of information about the future. The captain agreed.

"I may never put my hands on my hips again" Janeway said as she corrected course.

The only reason I came on this mission was because the captain thought it best to get to know diplomatic opportunities. Learn about human culture in the future. What ever it may be, I didn't exactly enjoy this.

"Captain you had no way of knowing you were making the worst insults possible" Neelix said.

"Well it's a good thing you were there Mr. Neelix" she said, smiling. "I might have been shot at dawn."

"Or Dusk, seeing as how they view things so differently" I said.

We all chuckled a bit

"You know," Captain began "I have studied Chromolinguistics, ASL, the gestural Idioms of the Laron, and I couldn't get the hand of the Tak Tak."

"Trust me" I said " I've seen a lot of things back in my own time, and nothing compared to that display"

"It seemed a lot more than just a language" Neelix Began "A lot of their gestures from what I could tell, were ritualistic. And you might even say superstitious."

"You have a genuine flare for Diplomacy Mr. Neelix" the Captain began. "I may have to promote you from Morale officer to Ambassador. With all the species were going to meet, I could use a man like you at the front door."

"I can see that" I said, laying back, rubbing my eyes as I stared at the ceiling.

"You two Markus" she said "Not only did Mr. Neelix help out but once I offended them, you stood in and helped calm the situation down. With what ever moves you were doing"

She laughed

I gave a small chuckle "To be honest, I was just making up random moves. Trying to imitate them. 21st century instincts I guess.

"Ambassador Neelix, I like the sound of that" He said, as he stroked his beard.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Were approaching the rendezvous coordinates." Neelix said.

"Dropping to one quarter impulse" I stated from my station, hovering to the side of the captain.

"Voyagers not there" she stated.

"There not responding to long range hails" I said. For the past month I had been briefed on many different protocols and how to use the technology that they had. This was too easy, at least I found it was, to hail ships.

"Running long range scan" she said "There they are."

"There….." I began to look over the long range sensors "There holding position in Sector 38. Coordinates 121 mark 6.

"That's over a light year away from here" Neelix said under his breath.

"The ships appears to be adrift, they could be in trouble" she said

"Hailing them" I said.

"Engaging Max Warp" she said "Any luck?"

"Voyager respond" I repeated. I turned to her "Nothing ma'am"

"The ships looks absolutely fine." Neelix stated. "No sign of external damage."

"Life signs?" she said

"There appears to be some sort of interference" I said. I allowed her to look as she turned

"Bio-Electric" she stated "We wont be able to get clear readings. What about the escape pods?

I pressed a few more of the buttons on the consol. Analyzing the readings

"All in tact, not one is gone" I said "I checked the transporter activity, none that I can see that's recent"

"Grab a phaser" she said "Were going in"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

[Cue Intro Theme]

Star Trek Voyager

Homestead

Series 1

Captain Katherine Janeway

Commander Chakotay

Lieutenant Tuvock.

Ensign Harry Kim

Lieutenant Tom Paris

Lieutenant Belana Torres

Neelix

Kes

Markus Toren

Episode 2

Macrocosm

{End Intro}

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

We left the shuttle bay with a Tricorder in one hand and a Phaser in the other. We looked both ways, no sign of the crew yet.

"Still no sign of the crew" the captain responded, while gazing at her Tricorder "But these sensor readings are erratic. The Bio-Electric field is permeating the ship."

"Where's it coming from?" Neelix said, giving me a worried look.

"I cant localize it" she said, walking to a wall consol. "Lets try accessing the ships internal sensors. See if we can get a better reading"

I walked a bit away, glancing down the corridor. I stayed put. A duty of a security officer was to protect the higher ranked officers. This case, both the Captain and the "Ambassador" were higher than my rank.

She tapped on the consol, hearing a few more consecutive beeps.

"Same Problem" she responded "Main Computer is off line, and so is the comm."

She glanced further, noticing something.

"This is strange" she said "One of the Bio-neural gel packs in the mess hall ruptured. Most of the systems seem to be functioning normally. Lets get to the bridge."

"Captain" I said, walking a bit towards them again "Ill head to the weapons lockers. If something is going on, were going to need bigger weapons"

"Be careful" she said.

"Don't worry" I said "If its anything I haven't seen, I wont be affected"

I smiled and walked off, leading down a few corridors.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I ended up near one of the security offices, pushing the door wide open. I found a few of the storage lockers were open, some of the bigger rifles were gone. I grabbed the last one that was left and walked out, hearing a loud humming sound. Or was it Buzzing.

I walked towards the sound. It reminded me of a horror movie I once watched. Attack of the killer bees. The humming grew closer and I turned facing a floating creature. It looked like a large bug. It soon turned around and floated near me. I picked up the Phaser rifle and fired, at the same time it released a sticky green goo. At is fell to the ground dead, the good hit the Temporal shield and turned into steam

"What the hell?" I glanced down, kicking the creature a bit. I tapped the badge on my left chest "Captain I…"

I forgot, the communication system is down. I sighed and grabbed the creature. Walking. Maybe the doctor's program is still up. I headed for a nearby Jeffrey's tube. I opened the hatch and began to crawl. I took off my jacket and used it as a rope to carry the creature. I heard a loud scream echoing from the tubes. I quickly made my way to a hatch and found nothing but a large pile of green goo.

This was just turning out to be a bad day. First the Tak Tak, now this. I made my way to Deck 4 easily. I met a few more of these bugs along the way. I managed to open the door to Sick bay before the Doctor tried to hypospray me

"Markus!" he responded "Your back!"

"Yeah, along with Neelix and the Captain." I managed to re close the doors and lay down, back against the door

"What…..what is going on? Where is everyone?" I said

"They all have been infected by the Macro Virus" he responded

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Not too soon, the Captain managed her way back to Sick Bay. After explaining the situation and the back story of the Doctors day of Infamy, we needed to come up with a plan.

"So, we need to get to Deck 12, Environment Control, and distribute this…Vaccine through Gaseous form?" I responded.

"Easier Said than done" the Doctor stated "But we will run into the same problem I faced when I tried to get to the mess hall."

"Not if we can stop it" the Captain stated "Markus, head to the Bridge, Once I get Environment Controls online and the vaccine through the systems, ill need you to bypass the security locks and prevents the systems from analyzing the vaccine as some poison."

"Go it" I stated, setting the phaser rifle to kill. "You sure you don't need back up?"

"Trust me" she said "I've got this. Doctor your with me. We split up, take two ways. If you get there first, ill take your through repairs"

"I'm a doctor, not a commando" he said "Cant Markus help you? And I go to the bridge?"

"sorry Doc" I said "I would be able to input the security codes a lot faster."

With that, I left, taking an earlier lead to the bridge as the Captain and the Doctor prepare the canisters of the gaseous vaccine. I managed to get to the bridge in time, I immediately began repairing the comm. system.

"Captain, can you hear me?" I stated "Doctor, you there?"

"I'm here" Repeated the doctor "My mobile emitter was damaged by a Macro Virus, I took shelter in a shuttle craft in Docking bay 1. "

"Captain respond?" I said

"I'm here, I just….."

The ship shook, the red alert sounds began again. I made my way across the bridge to the tactical station, it appears we have visitors.

"Captain, were under attack, by the…..Tak tak!"

"Your on the bridge, talk to them!" she said

I turned the view screen on , to see the same Tak Tak as earlier.

"Stop firing on Voyager!" I stated "What do you think your doing!"

"Voyager infected" he responded "We are purifying you!"

"Purifying? Your killing us!" I responded, imputing access codes to allow the antigen.

"No cure. No cure for virus." he responded as he did more dance moves

"We have a antigen, we have a cure!" I responded "Give us time. Were trying to release it now!"

"Impossible. Voyager is a threat" he repeated

"Give us a chance!" I stated "We were patient with you, now you can wait, please!"

"Very well, One hour, One chance" he ended the communication.

"Captain we have one hour, before they keep firing" I said

"That's all the time we need" she said "Just…..wait. There localizing on my position."

"Captain, your on the same deck as the hollodeck right?| I said, coming up with a plan.

"Yes why?" she said at first "Wait, I see. Give them something to waste time on."

Soon, I felt a large rumble over the ship.

"Captain, a large scale explosion just occurred in the hollodeck. What happened?"

"I blew them up" she stated

"Captain" the doctor stated "Its working, the antigen is curing the crew.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After a warm shower, and some time off, I was asked to the Captains ready room. She sat at her desk and the Commander at her side. Ambassador Neelix was sitting in one of the chairs at her desk. I stood and gave a nod

"At ease Crewman" she said standing, something shiny in her hand "That was impressive. You managed to talk the Tak Tak down, and help us save this ship."

"I did nothing. Most of the saving was done by you and the doctor captain" I said. I didn't know where she was going with this. Commander Chakotay had a sour look on his face. Over the past month, he didn't seem to enjoy my company much.

"Nonsense" she said with a smile, pinning a small orb pendant on the collar "You are hereby promoted to the rank of Ensign. Good work Markus" she smiled

I nodded and left, Neelix walking out with me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Captain" Commander Chakotay said

"Yes?" she glanced at him, with a curious look "You don't seem to enthralled."

"I just wanted to know something" he said "I understand the way back for him is a long journey but, shouldn't we try to get him off Voyager? A shuttlecraft perhaps?"

"Commander, we both know he wouldn't last two days in a shuttle craft." she said "Is this about what we talked about last time."

"IT is, both me and Tuvock don't think it's a good idea to have him around the ship, when the three of us know who he will be come"

"I don't care who he becomes Commander" she responded back hastily "He is a fine officer and will join this crew, and I made a promise to him that we will get him back to earth in the 21st century. Dismissed"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Next time on ST Voyager: Homestead

Episode 3

Counter Balance.

When two xenophobic races wage war, they drag Voyager into their games. Its up to Tom, Markus, and Kes to save the crew. But even at the cost of a fellow officers life?


End file.
